3E (Exo's Exam Escapades)
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: Menceritakan tentang keabsurdan yang terjadi saat siswa dari dorm Exo menghadapi ujian. Bromance/Romance, kaisoo, chanbaek, sulay, exo.
1. Dilema Kim Jongin

Kyungsoo memelototi buku catatannya yang merupakan gabungan dari tiga buah buku yang disatukan dengan steples. Kemudian, ia beralih menatap dua lembar kertas polio dengan tulisan rapi memenuhi tiap lembarnya. Tiap lembar halaman polionya dibagi menjadi dua bagian dengan tinta merah. Poin-poin inti tak luput dari warna pink mencolok hasil coretan highlighter miliknya.

Namja bermata belo itu memeriksa kembali kertas polionya, kalau-kalau ia ketinggalan satu atau dua informasi penting. Setelah yakin bahwa semua yang ia butuhkan telah ada disana, Kyungsoo menyimpan buku catatannya ke dalam tas bersamaan dengan alat tulis, penggaris, dan perlengkapan ujian lainnya. Ia menyempatkan diri membaca polionya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum tidur.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Jongin masih terbangun dengan buku yang cukup tebal menemaninya. Namja bermarga Kim itu terlihat begitu fokus pada bacaanya. Terlihat dari bagaimana mata berbentuk almonnya tak lepas dari kata-kata yang tertulis disana. Sesekali raut wajahnya berubah, seperti saat ini dimana ia mengerutkan dahi dengan punggung tangan kanan menopang kepala dan tangan kiri menahan halaman yang dibacanya. Sepertinya ia mengalami kesulitan memahami pembahasan pada halaman tersebut.

Namja yang merupakan teman sekamar Kyungsoo itu, mengusak rambut hitamnya dengan gusar. Ia terlihat kelelahan. Jongin cenderung tak bisa tidur jika sesuatu mengganjal di pikirannya. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak, karena namja bermarga Do itu baru saja terlelap.

"Kyung, Kyung ah~"

"Hngg? " Karena Kyungsoo memang merupakan tipe light sleeper, ia segera terbangun mendengar Jongin memanggil namanya. Ia merubah posisi menghadap teman sekamarnya itu seraya mengusap mata.

"Ada apa, Jongin ah? "

"Ugh mian karena telah membangunkanmu, Kyung ah. Geunde, aku punya pertanyaan dan kau tahu pasti, apa yang terjadi ketika aku tidak menemukan jawabannya. " Ujar Jongin sembari mempelajari raut wajah Kyungsoo untuk memastikan teman sekamarnya ini memahami maksud dari ucapannya. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepala sembari mendudukkan diri di ranjang; pertanda ia siap mendengarkan Jongin.

"Begini Kyung, menurut buku ini, binatang peliharaan selalu memiliki sifat penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemiliknya. Menurutmu, apakah Monggu juga seperti itu? Karena dia selalu mengikutiku ke kamar mandi dan selalu menatapku saat buang air kecil. Apakah Monggu penasaran dengan apa yang kulakukan, atau . . . Apakah Monggu gay!?"

Ucapan Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo speechless. Namja tan itu terlihat seperti orangtua yang khawatir dengan masa depan anaknya. Ditambah lagi bibir penuhnya yang dimajukan. Ia terlihat begitu konyol, dan lucu.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo tak membenarkan pemikiran terakhirnya tentang namja itu. Ia dan Jongin adalah namja. Seorang namja menganggap namja lainnya lucu, bukankah itu terdengar aneh? Kyungsoo bergidik, membuang jauh pemikiran itu dari kepalanya dan beralih menatap Jongin yang tak ada hentinya berwajah cemberut.

"Jongin ah, apa yang kau pikirkan ketika melihat Monggu buang air kecil? " tanyanya dengan nada suara yang ringan.

"Umm dia.. buang air kecil terlalu banyak? Oh dan warnanya terkadang sedikit kuning. Apa itu normal, Kyung? "

"Monggu tidak apa-apa, kau hanya harus memastikan dia meminum air dengan baik. Namun bukan itu yang sedang kita bahas saat ini. Hal yang ingin kutekan disini adalah, kau tidak merasakan atau berpikiran aneh saat melihat Monggu. Begitu pula dengan Monggu, kurasa dia hanya penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemiliknya. " Jongin membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk.

"Gomawo Kyung, kau memang yang terbaik. Sekarang aku bisa tidur dengan tenang dan tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Kau juga tidurlah, mian membangunkanmu, Kyung ah. "

Setelah mendapat anggukan dan jawaban ndee dari Kyungsoo, keduanya mematikan lampu dan bersiap untuk tidur. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam dan Kyungsoo hampir saja terlelap, ia sadar akan suatu hal yang membuat matanya terbuka kembali.

"Jongin.. "

"Ne Kyung? "

"Buku apa yang kau baca barusan? "

"Pet Behavior. Itu buku panduan memelihara hewan. Aku membelinya sore ini setelah mengajak Monggu jalan-jalan. Aku mencemaskan warna air seninya. Wae? " Kyungsoo tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan mereka, karena firasatnya mengatakan seseorang akan mulai panik dan merepotkan dirinya seperti yang sering kali terjadi.

"Ugh, Jongin ah.. apa kau tidak tahu bahwa besok kita ujian? "

"Ujian? "

"Nde, ujian pertengahan semester. Kepala sekolah menyampaikannya sabtu kemarin saat upacara, dan aku yakin saenim yang lainnya juga mengingatkan di kelas. " ujar namja belo itu mulai khawatir melihat wajah pucat Jongin. Sementara pikiran namja tan itu tengah berkecamuk. Ia ingat hari itu ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dan lebih sering tidur di kelas. Mengingat malam sebelumnya ia sibuk bermain game online hingga larut.

"Kyung, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah pasti akan dibantai besok. Eomma berjanji akan memulangkanku ke Busan jika nilaiku jelek lagi! " ujar Jongin frustrasi seraya mengacak rambutnya.

"Jongin tenanglah. Kau bisa belajar sekarang, masih ada waktu. " Ujar Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Aghh!"

"Jongin! " teriak Kyungsoo sambil berlari menghampiri Jongin yang terjatuh dari ranjang akibat aksinya menendang-nendang selimut dengan gusar. Namun karena Kyungsoo tidak menghidupkan lampu terlebih dahulu, ia pun tersandung oleh benda-benda milik teman sekamarnya itu yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aah! "

 **Sementara itu di kamar sebelah...**

Dua orang namja dengan perbedaan tinggi yang kontras tengah menempelkan diri ke dinding, secara harfiah. Namja yang lebih tinggi bernama Chanyeol, tengal menempelkan telinganya ke dinding. Begitu pula teman sekamarnya, Baekhyun yang memakai gelas untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

"Menurutmu apa yang mereka lakukan, Yeol ah? "

"Entahlah, tapi kudengar mereka mengerang, Baekhyun ah! "

"Apa menurutmu mereka.. Aaa mereka membuat jiwa fudan-ku meronta~" Chanyeol menatap serius pada Baekhyun yang bersuara centil dibuat-buat seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun ah, kenapa aku juga harus ikut menguping mereka? Aku buka fudan, lalu apa alasanku mengikutimu menguping 'kegiatan' teman di kamar sebelah? " tanya Chanyeol menyuarakan kebingungannya sendiri. Ia seharusnya berpikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah namja yang sedikit aneh. Ia gemar menguping dan secara diam-diam memberikan nama couple kepada teman-teman yang tinggal di Exo Dorm ini.

"Karena mereka berdua terlihat manis dan serasi. Dan karena aku yang memintamu~" ujar Baekhyun menampilkan eyesmile khasnya yang membuat Chanyeol lupa dengan apa yang sedang mereka perdebatkan sebelumnya.

"Nde, tentu saja. Kau benar. " ujarnya pasrah yang membuat senyuman kemenangan menghiasi wajah kecil Baekhyun. Di dalam hatinya, ia berjanji secara perlahan akan menjadikan Chanyeol seorang fudanshi seperti dirinya.

"Tentu saja aku selalu benar. Jja kita dengar lagi! "

.

 **Until next time** ?

Check out on my wattpad:

LoeyPark61

PhoenixChannie


	2. Senin Pagi

Hari ini adalah hari senin, hari pertama diadakannya ujian pertengahan semester ganjil. Hari yang tentunya paling ditakuti para siswa, tak terkecuali Jongdae. Ia seharusnya telah terbiasa dengan hal ini, mengingat statusnya sebagai siswa yang berada di tingkat dua di Exo Senior High School.

Namun nyatanya, namja bermarga Kim ini masih belum terbiasa. Seperti pagi ini, ia sengaja berangkat lebih awal ke sekolah degan alasan yang sama dengan siswa lainnya, untuk mencuri waktu belajar beberapa saat sebelum ujian di mulai.

"Kyungsoo, apa itu contekan? "

"Ahni, ini poin inti dari setiap sub judul pelajaran kita. Lebih mudah bagiku untuk mengingat semuanya dengan cara ini. " Jongdae mengangguk mengerti.

Kyungsoo memang selalu terencana, tidak sepertinya yang memakai sistem menghafal seluruh materi hanya dalam semalam. Sayangnya cara itu kurang efektif. Jongdae hanya sanggup menguasai setengahnya, dan itu tidak cukup untuk menyelamatkan nilainya nanti.

"Kyungsoo ya, maukah kau melakukan tanya-jawab denganku? Gunakan kertas poliomu itu, aku ingin tahu apa saja yang kau dapatkan. "

"Aah nde, dengan begini kita bisa lebih mudah untuk mengingat. "

Sementara itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk di belakang keduanya tengah melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Baekhyun tengah menyusun alat tulisnya di atas meja. Namja Byun itu menempatkan pensil, penghapus, dan penggaris disana. Tak lupa papan abo bergambar tokoh kartun Haikyuu, Hinata x Kageyama.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu tenang dan santai. Seolah ia tak akan menghadapi ujian dalam jangka waktu kurang dari lima belas menit lagi. Ia tengah asyik mengatur, lebih tepatnya memamerkan seluruh isi kotak pensilnya yang bertema haikyuu couples. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah mereka membutuhkan selusin pensil, pengapus, dan mistar untuk ujian ini.

Lain Baekhyun, lagi pula halnya dengan Chanyeol. Namja Park itu tidak menghabiskan waktunya dengan menyusun peralatan tulis bertema Iron Man edisi terbatas yang ia beli hingga menghabiskan satu bulan uang jajannya seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun; atau menghafal dengan tanya-jawab seperti Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Ia memiliki kasus yang berbeda.

Park Chanyeol termasuk tipe siswa yang lebih mudah mengingat hal yang didengarnya. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak perlu memaksa otaknya untuk menghafal semua yang tertulis di buku catatannya. Bagi Chanyeol, dengan duduk di belakang Jongdae dan Kyungsoo, sudah cukup membantunya dalam belajar. Ia cukup mendengarkan bagaimana kedua namja di depannya ini saling mengingatkan poin-poin dari pelajaran mereka, dan semua akan direkam dengan baik oleh otaknya.

Setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongdae selesai dengan sesi tanya-jawab mereka, Chanyeol pun mengangguk.

"Gomawo. " ujarnya singkat.

"Cheonma. " balas Kyungsoo dan Jongdae serempak. Keduanya telah terbiasa dengan hal ini ketika ulangan harian.

Chanyeol memang tergolong siswa yang pintar. Ia dapat begitu saja menguasai materi hanya dengan mendengarkan hafalan mereka. Meskipun terkadang, tak semua yang mereka bahas ada di soal ulangan atau ujian. Paling tidak, Chanyeol sekurang-kurangnya sudah pasti mendapatkan skor delapan puluh persen.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun. Kedua namja yang duduk di depan namja bermata sipit tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng kepala melihat kelakuannya. Saat ini Baekhyun tengah melakukan sandiwara tunggal dengan koleksi pensilnya. Kyungsoo yang merupakan tetangga sebelah Baekhyun di dorm, sudah tidak asing lagi dengan tingkah 'unik' namja berbibir mungil ini.

Sedangkan Jongdae masih berupaya memahami namja tersebut, mengingat Jongdae berbeda lantai dengan mereka. Ia berada di lantai tiga, tempat dimana para sunbae kelas tiga berada. Namun, dikarenakan jumlah siswa tingkat dua melebihi kapasitas dorm, Jongdae terpaksa tinggal disana.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau membutuhkan pensil sebanyak itu untuk ujian? Kau tak akan kehabisan satu pensil meski kau gunakam sampai ujian selesai senin depan. " ujar Jongdae mengingatkan. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan bibir mungilnya mengerucut.

"Wae? Lagipula siapa bilang aku akan memakai salah satu dari Karasuno* yang berhargaku!" ujarnya mendekap semua pensil dengan penghapus berbentuk kepala karakter tim Karasuno.

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan mengisi lembaran jawabanmu? Kau tidak mau memakai satupun dari selusin pensilmu, ditambah lagi sedari tadi kau sibuk menyusunnya hingga tak menghafal. Apa kau pikir kau sepintar Chanyeol? " Chanyeol yang memang kurang tidur semalam karena menguping tetangga mereka bersama Baekhyun, hampir saja tertidur kalau saja Jongdae tidak menyeretnya dalam perdebatan.

"Eoh, wae? Apa Baekhyunna membuatmu kesal lagi, Jongdae? " tanyanya.

"Aku bukannya kesal, tapi aku hanya heran, kenapa dia membawa pensil sebanyak ini dan malah tidak mau menggunakanya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Kenapa kau bisa betah sekamar dengannya Chanyeol ah? "

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan perdebatan mereka akhirnya angkat suara.

"Jongdae ah, kau hanya tidak tau bahwa mereka adalah tipe yang sama." Jongdae baru saja ingin menanyakan apa maksud dari ucapan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo malah memberi isyarat diam dengan jari telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri.

"Geunde, aku juga baru saja membeli semua ini dan sangat sayang jika harus memakainya. " cerita namja Park itu seraya mengeluarkan isi kotak pensilnya yang merupakan koleksi lengkap dari armors*.

"Kyungsoo ya / Kyungja~ " namja Do itu telah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan dua pensil untuk keduanya. Ia mereupakan teman sekelas mereka saat kelas satu. Hal seperti ini sering terjadi, ketika itu Chanyeol memiliki koleksi Deadpool dan ia bahkan tidak ingat koleksi apa saja yang dimiliki Baekhyun saking banyaknya.

"Yak, neol pabboya? " hardik Jongdae tak percaya dengan kelakuan keduanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum bodoh mendengar ucapan temannya.

Ketika para siswa tengah sibuk menghafal dan mempersiapkan diri, disaat itulah Song Saenim berjalan ke dalam kelas dengan bunyi dentuman heels-nya memenuhi ruangan yang mendadak sunyi. Wanita paruh baya itu bukanlah sosok yang menyeramkan, dia malah begitu rupawan. Namun jika menyangkut perihal mengawas ujian, percayalah, kau akan berpikir sebaliknya.

"Jinja, apa semuanya tak bisa lebih buruk lagi? Seperti peruntunganku terlalu banyak saja sehingga harus diselipkan kesialan yang bertubi-tubi. Aku belum menguasai materi, tidak sempat memakan roti isi yang dibuatkan Kyung, dan sekarang aku kelaparan. Parahnya lagi, dengan kau dan kemampuan otakmu, ini sama sekali tak membantu sebagai teman sebangku. Lebih baik aku menggunakan otakku saja. Dan gawatnya, Song Saem yang akan mengawasi kita. Hidupku akan berakhir disini. "

Gerutuan dan rengekan Jongin adalah nyanyian pengisi pagi di hari senin yang cerah ini. Sehun hanya menatapnya malas dalam diam. Ia tahu Jongin seperti ini bukan karena alasan yang disebutkannya barusan. Melainkan, karena posisi duduk mereka yang telah diacak, yang memisahkannya dari Kyungsoo. Mengetahui hal ini tadi pagi, semakin merusak suasana hatinya.

Apa boleh buat, ia sangat ketergantungan pada namja bermata belo itu hingga sudah tergolong dalam tahap tidak sehat. Meski Jongin dan dirinya telah berteman sejak sekolah menengah pertama, dan mereka baru mengenal Kyungsoo tiga bulan yang lalu; kedekatan mereka berada di level yang berbeda.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku atas ketidak beruntunganmu. Lagipula, gerutuanmu tidak akan membawa Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahmu. Dan lagi, hal inu baik bagi Kyungsoo untuk sesekali terlepas dari gulma yang sulit disingkirkan sepertimu. " ujar Sehun tersenyum sinis layaknya kucing Cheshire dalam film Alice. Jongin terkesiap, ia tak percaya sahabatnya - S karang mantan sahabat, mengatainya gulma.

"Tarik ucapanmu kembali, aku bukan gulma! Dasar kau... cadel! " Sehun mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli dan memulai ujiannya. Jongin baru saja ngin kembali protes saat Song saem menegurnya.

"Siswa Kim, jangan ganggu Sehun. Isilah lembar jawabanmu sendiri. "

Jongin ingin sekali melempar sesuatu ke arah wajah menyebalkan Sehun yang tersenyum jahat sekarang. Jika saja ia tidak sedang menjadi pusat perhatian satu kelas sekarang.

.

 **C U next** ?

*Karasuno = nama tim bola voli dimana Kageyama dan Hinata bergabung dalam komik Haikyuu.

*Armors = para robot dummy / Iron man suits.

If you have any questions just ask me. Promise I won't bite~ ? (only if you're not a chocolate ?)

Wp link : my. /dC9v0rWonN


End file.
